


Pick Me Up After Hours

by BelladonnaLee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Dessert & Sweets, Don't copy to another site, Harry's Birthday, M/M, Nighttime, Restaurants, Romance, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaLee/pseuds/BelladonnaLee
Summary: One summer night finds Draco in the restaurant's wine cellar, busy at work after hours. He does not expect visitors, least of all a certain Harry Potter who brings him a plate of dessert and something more.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!, Slythindor100





	Pick Me Up After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Happy Birthday, Harry—and a belated Happy Birthday to Draco.

In the underground wine cellar that was his sanctuary and his domain, Draco, clipboard and quill in hand, stood before the wine racks and sighed. The hour was late, he was tired after his shift, and his mind was wandering. Wine bottles glinted in the lamplight, and as Draco worked, his shadow fell upon the record he was perusing. Cool, damp air crept into his jacket, but it could not rouse him from his weariness.

It was well past closing time at the restaurant. Most of the staff had gone home for the night, but Draco had work left to do. For some reason, the inventory count in the cellar did not match the record left behind by last week's part-time sommelier. Either the sommelier was sloppy in his record-keeping, or someone was light-fingered while Draco was away on vacation. Whichever the case might be, he would have a word with Blaise tomorrow.

Resigned, Draco took a deep breath and checked the bottles one by one. Quietude and languor filled the air, punctured at times by the sound of bottles scraping against bottles and the scratching of a quill on parchment. The summer heat above ground did not intrude upon this stone chamber below ground, nor the changing weather could be felt within these walls. Time had slowed to a halt.

The door to the wine cellar creaked open and disrupted Draco's train of thought. Not bothering to turn around to see who it was, he called out, "Give me a minute."

"Okay," came the reply from the top of the stairs. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but Draco did not give it much thought as he resumed his counting.

The mystery visitor dallied at the top of the stairs and looked around him with mild interest—the rows of wine racks against the stone walls, the wooden crates on the floor, the table cluttered with bottles and decanters and a glass or two, and the sommelier in his element. His gaze lingered over Draco like a caress—the ice blond hair, the loose dark jacket, and legs wrapped in tailored black trousers.

A moment later, the visitor descended the stairs, his footfall quiet and light. Balancing a plate on one hand, he leant an elbow on the stair handrail and watched on. Silence stretched on in the space between Draco and his visitor, the kind of silence that seemed teeming with meaning, and it was oddly distracting. Feeling a gaze on his back, Draco heaved a sigh, quickly finished up his note, and turned around to face a certain someone he did not expect.

Under the scrutiny of the overhead lamp, a head of messy dark hair seemed to gleam with a faint golden sheen. Behind a pair of quaint-looking round glasses, bright green eyes gazed out at Draco with a sheepish look. The white double-breasted chef's jacket, stained here and there, was left partially unbuttoned, revealing a grey T-shirt and a thin silver chain underneath.

With the patience of someone who did not mind waiting, the restaurant's newest cook, one Harry Potter, was holding a plate of dessert: tiramisu in a round glass with two coffee beans on top, complemented with a deep red strawberry on the side. It did not look like leftovers of the night; then again, appearance could be deceiving, particularly where a certain dark-haired, green-eyed someone was concerned.

Bemused, Draco blinked at the plate of dessert before turning to the cook in question. "Well, a good evening to you too. I assume you didn't come down here just to enjoy your after-hour dessert in the comforts of the wine cellar."

A hint of a smile played about Harry's lips. "No, not quite." He cast a glance at the clipboard and the quill in Draco's hands. "Here. You can have this if you like." With that he went to the table, ever so carefully cleared a space on the tabletop, and left the plate there.

Draco raised his eyebrows. However cordial he and Harry were towards each other—and perhaps more than cordial—it was the first time Harry brought him dessert, let alone coming all the way down to the wine cellar. "Gregory will happily polish off any leftovers for you."

"No, this isn't leftovers," Harry said while shuffling his feet, and his eyes roamed over everything but Draco's face. "I made this so that it isn't as sweet as the one we serve at the restaurant. I would like your opinion on it."

Draco wondered why Harry would ask for opinion from a mere sommelier. There were more qualified people Harry could have asked—unless he already had? Keeping the thought to himself, Draco spoke up. "I just need to taste it, right?"

Putting down his clipboard and his quill, Draco sat on a stool by the table, picked up the dessert spoon, and ate a mouthful of tiramisu. In truth, he did not particularly care for Italian desserts, but Harry's tiramisu was rather to his taste, being neither too sweet nor too heavy. Beneath the bitter-sweetness of coffee and cocoa, a whiff of whisky lingered.

"Let me guess. You took inspiration from Irish coffee?"

Harry smiled, a small but genuine smile that made Draco forget his weariness—or perhaps it was the dessert that did the trick. "Yes," Harry said. "What do you think?"

"Hmm, not bad." Draco ate another spoonful. Yes, he thought, not bad at all. "I prefer less cocoa on top, but it probably wouldn't look as good as it is now. Also—" He named the brand of whisky that he thought might work well with Harry's recipe. "Just an opinion, as you had asked for."

"I'll make a note of that," Harry remarked wryly. A beat or two later, he shivered. "It's quite cool down here, isn't it? I suppose you are used to it by now."

Cursing himself for not noticing sooner, Draco took out his wand and gave it a wave. A dark coat materialised in the air, waiting to be worn. "Here." He gave the coat to Harry. "Wouldn't want you to catch a cold on your birthday."

Harry blinked; a strange look came over his face. A moment later, he took the coat and draped it over his shoulders, as if trying to keep his dirty clothes from dirtying the coat. "Thanks." A pause. "I'm surprised you knew."

"Pansy might have mentioned it," Draco lied. He conjured a glass of water for himself and drank a few mouthfuls. "Would you like something to drink? Seeing as you brought me dessert and all."

There was a bashful look on Harry's face. "It's just dessert, but I would like a drink. Do you have any recommendation?" He looked about him as if the said recommendation would leap into his line of sight at any moment. "Wait, are we supposed to help ourselves in here?"

"I'll pay for it, or I can bring something over from my place. Tell me what you like."

"Oh." Harry seemed taken aback for a moment before he collected himself. "I don't know much about wine. So something easy to drink and not too expensive?"

After pulling out a stool for Harry to sit on, Draco contemplated the wine racks for several beats, absently wiped his hands clean, and cleared away the clutter on the table. He left the dessert alone, however. Once he had made up his mind, he gave his wand a flick. A bottle of red wine came into being on the table, along with two wine glasses.

Feeling Harry's gaze on him, Draco opened the bottle, took a whiff of the cork, and poured the wine into the glasses. Beneath the lamplight, the wine was a beautiful hue of deep ruby. Satisfied, Draco pushed the glass towards Harry and raised his own glass. "It's a bit late, but—Happy Birthday, Mr Potter."

Looking in good humour, Harry mirrored Draco's gesture and raised his glass. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy." With that he breathed in the aroma of the wine and took a tentative sip, and his lips curved into a smile. "This is good. It tastes a bit like berries somehow. Strawberry maybe?" And he took another whiff of the wine before drinking some more.

"So long as you like it."

As Draco tasted the wine, he let his gaze fall upon Harry—the slight tilt of the head, the light in those green eyes, the ghost of a smile upon those sensual lips, and the silver necklace that had caught his attention earlier. The dark coat, hanging loosely about Harry like a cloak, obscured the lean figure that the chef's jacket could not quite hide.

Draco had seen men who were better-looking than Harry—Blaise Zabini was a prime example—and yet at this very moment he did not want to look away.

"Actually," Harry spoke up and interrupted Draco's musing, "I asked Pansy what you like before I decided on tiramisu."

Taken aback, Draco narrowed his eyes and contemplated Harry's face: clean-shaven, earnest and just a little nervous. Perhaps his heart skipped a beat, perhaps not. "It seems you've mixed up your birthday with mine."

"Yours is on the fifth of June, right? Pansy told me," Harry said. At those words Draco twitched, and he wondered what else had Pansy been telling Harry behind his back. "Since today is my birthday," Harry continued, "I thought I'll do what I want."

In the mood for a little mischief, Draco rested his chin on his hand and smirked. "Such as feeding me your tiramisu and your strawberry in my wine cellar after hours? People will talk." _Or at least Pansy will,_ he added.

Harry laughed. "Well, let's keep it a secret between you and me."

"Oh? And what do I get for keeping a secret?" Draco drawled.

A shadow of amusement played about the corners of Harry's lips. "What do you like?" he offered as he placed his arm on the table and leant forward, his voice playful and low. "Aside from my strawberry."

An impulse took hold of Draco, and turning impulse into action, he reached out and brushed his fingertips against the thin silver chain around Harry's neck. Harry sucked in a breath; nevertheless, he did not back away or slap Draco's hand away. "May I see your necklace?" Draco asked.

There was a flicker in those brilliant green eyes of Harry's, perhaps made all the more brilliant by the wine. A heartbeat or two later, he said, "Yeah."

Hooking his finger around the silver chain, Draco pulled it out from under Harry's clothes with much gentleness and care. Dangling from the silver chain was a round pendant: a four-leaf clover was encased in glass like an insect in amber, green as spring and perfectly shaped. The pendant carried a touch of Harry's body heat.

"It looks handmade," Draco remarked, but he was distracted by those green eyes that held him in their gaze, seeing what he had only the faintest idea.

"Yeah. A friend gave it to me." Harry leant ever closer towards Draco. "For luck and happiness."

Draco made a humming sound and coiled Harry's necklace around his finger. At the back of his mind, he wondered who the friend was, but he let it go for now. "Have you found it? Luck and happiness."

"No idea."

Draco let out a chuckle. "Perhaps we should drink to that instead."

Without a word Harry slowly closed the distance between them, and Draco, falling silent as well, tilted his head just so and met Harry's lips. They kissed once, twice, thrice—like casting a spell—and drew apart. Even though Draco had only had half a glass of wine, he felt warm and a little tipsy.

"Thank you for the dessert," Draco said as he let go of Harry's necklace. "It's delicious." _In more ways than one,_ he added, his lips tingling from the kisses still.

Oblivious to Draco's train of thought, Harry smiled a quick smile and fiddled with his wine glass. A tinge of ruby red remained in the glass like a remnant of this summer night. "Thanks for the wine." A pause. "Do you mind if I stay?"

With veiled eyes Draco regarded the man who had a way of getting under his skin in more ways than one—and he did not hate that. A wry smile playing about his lips, he cast a glance at the dessert plate, picked up the strawberry by its stem, and held it out for Harry to taste. "As long as you don't mind the chill."

* * * * * * *

_Finis._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tiramisu means "pick me up" in Italian. The friend who gave Harry the four-leaf clover necklace is Luna. Thank you for reading.


End file.
